


Enchanted

by IreneTrouble13



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kinda, Kinda Au-ish, Kurapika's in a dress, M/M, One-Shot, crack pair, fairy tale, give it a chance, on a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneTrouble13/pseuds/IreneTrouble13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack pair. Four years later, Gon and Killua busied themselves helping Kurapika in his search for  the scarlet eyes. During a mission in which Kurapika had to cross-dress, Killua found a moment of bravery to play fairy tale with the blond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning : I love to make fun of Kurapika's feminine qualities. This pairing is rare, yet I love it enough to have wanted to contribute to it. I don't own Hunter x Hunter or Enchanted.

The small and cheap hotel room was dull, Killua noted. Soft beige walls, two beds, a small coffee tables with two seats, an old-looking television and an abstract painting on the wall but nothing else. He heaved a sigh and took a seat on his own bed before absent-mindedly glancing at his watch.

7.05 p.m.

Exactly 25 minutes before the ball starts. Killua shifted his gaze towards the small wooden door of the bathroom -- Kurapika was in there, getting into the dress Killua and Gon had picked for him. In any other occasions that doesn't involve stealing back the Scarlet Eyes from some greedy prince, the result of trying to get the older male into a dress would be…destructive, at the very least. Killua knows that by experience.

Killua's eighteen now, and was busying his own self -- and Gon's, for the matter -- sticking his nose into the blond's business and helping him around even when he didn't need to. Six years ago, Gon would be the one insisting to help and dragging Killua along in the process. But somethings have changed, and Kilua's now the one dragging Gon along while insisting to help Kurapika.

Killua's still pretty much the same person from before -- it's not like he'd turned into a kind, helpful person over the years -- and Killua definitely wouldn't be so eager to help if Kurapika wasn't so…beautiful. Killua's not afraid to admit it -- he's in love with the older male. Killua didn't know when or how such a thing happened to him -- all he knows right now is that he wants Kurapika and nothing else.

Finding out that he's gay was one of the most confusing thing Killua had ever been through. Killua never had those kinds of feelings before; neither male nor female -- Kurapika was the first and only one. Killua wasn't sure if he's really into guys, or maybe it was the fact that Kurapika looks like a pretty girl. They only have three eyes left, before Killua would tell the blond about it -- he knows all too well that Kurapika wouldn't take the news too well if he still have some responsibilities towards his extinct clan.

"Killua," he heard his name being softly called.

He looked up to see the most beautiful face he'd ever seen in his young life. The make up that Kurapika wore brought out his already stunning features, Killua noted. Killua got up from his seat, standing much taller than the other male. A satisfied smile crept up Killua's face -- he and Gon made a good job at choosing that particular dress for Kurapika.

The red and black long dress suited the blond very well, outlining Kurapika's delicate yet firm body. A pair of gloves covered Kurapika's hands up until his forearms, and his glorious blonde hair that has grown long caressed his neck. 

"Do I…look convincing enough?"

The smile on Killua's face stretched even further. His hands reached out for the ribbon at the back of the blond's dress, and tied it around Kurapika's delicate waist. He looked back up at the blond's face, before whispering in his ear, "You look beautiful".

The blond looked away, Killua secretly thought that it was to hide the furious blush spreading fast on his cheeks. Killua walked down towards one corner of the room, where most of their things were piled up, and came back to the blond -- who was now sitting on the bed, distractedly toying with his ruby earring -- with a rectangular box in he hands.

He stopped in front of the blond, opening the box and revealing a pair if blood red high heels. He kneeled in front of the older male, holding out one shoe with one hand while saying, "May I?". A gorgeous smile made its way on Kurapika's face, and the blond slowly nodded without saying a thing.

He placed the shoe on Kurapika's outstretched feet and smirked when it fits perfectly -- Kurapika wasn't there when he and Gon bought the shoe for him so they could only guess, but it was a perfect guess. Killua did the exact same thing for the other feet, and soon he found himself standing with an outstretched arm. Kurapika looked up at him with a confused expression.

"May I have the first dance?" he asked shamelessly before he could stop himself. He really didn't know what came to him, but it didn't feel wrong. Not at all.

A shy smile tugged on Kurapika's cheek as he reached out for Killua's outstretched hand. Killua only took a few seconds to turn on some random music on his music playlist. He tossed the cell phone carelessly on the nearest bed, and soon enough, both males were dancing through the night.

There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old, tired lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…

Killua noted that the song was Taylor Swift's -- he doesn't even know where the song came from, it doesn't sound like anything Killua would listen to. It sounded like something a young girl would like, but Killua was sure glad that it happened to be there -- something about the song felt right, as in their current situation. It sounded so…enchanting.

The dance was slow, but it felt like something out of fairy tale -- just like everything on that particular night does. Their bodies were close, only several inches keeping them apart. Everything at that moment felt perfectly surreal -- feeling Kurapika's frantic heart beating was the most addicting thing he'd ever experienced.

This night is flawless  
Don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck  
Blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever  
Wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you…

Kurapika rested his head on Killua's collarbone, and he could vaguely smell the scent of Kurapika's hair. "You know, Killua… When I was a chid, I loved reading fairy tales," Kurapika said. Killua kept quiet -- why would he miss the opportunity  
to get some information of Kurapika's childhood?

"So I kinda wished I could become a princess,"he said, fondly smiling at the memory. Killua smirked to himself -- who would've guessed that? "Thank you, Killua. For making my dream finally come true at the age of 22," he said, looking at Killua in the eyes, his own pair full of emotions.

"I'm glad I get to be your prince," Killua simply stated. A beautiful silence enveloped them, they resumed on their dancing. Killua almost sighed -- he really wished thia exact moment could last forever -- no matter how cliched it sounded.

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you…

As if on cue, the music suddenly stopped, a slick electronic beat rang through the air, seeming awfully out of place in their fairy tale fantasy. Killua picked up his phone -- it was Gon. He didn't have to pick up to know that their romantic little dance need to be ended. He looked back at Kurapika, who seemed to get the same idea.

"Your carriage's here, princess," he playfully said. The beautiful smile on Kurapika's face was worth it. He lead the blond all the way to Gon's car, the ravenette seemed to notice the peculiar mood shift between his two friends. Killua dodged all of the questions thrown at him through whispers. They'll become official soon enough -- Kurapika will definitely be in love with him after that enchanted night.


End file.
